


Jaune's New Watch

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Time Stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jaune uses his new watch again, this time, focusing solely on his obsession: Weiss Schnee.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in Glynda’s combat class, Jaune couldn’t help but grow a bit bored even though he was watching Weiss fight Pyrrha in the ring. Today was one on one combat and the blonde was admittedly tired from a night of fucking the redhead. Feeling his eyelids grow heavy, during the fight, he slipped a hand into his pocket, not noticing as he pressed in the top of a pocket watch. The very moment his eyes closed, he felt his head drop and slam against the desk. Of course, the impact woke the boy and put him on alert, ready to get scolded or glared at by other students, but when he opened his eyes… nothing. Everyone had stopped moving and the room was silent. Even Pyrrha and Weiss in the arena.

 

He took a look around the room, wondering what was going on, even debating on if he was dreaming everything up. When he made his way a few seats over to his teammate, Nora, and waved his hand in front of her face, getting no reaction, he gave up trying to figure it out. There was nothing it could be but a dream, to have everyone in the room, and even the clock stop dead without a sound. As he sat back down in his seat, wondering when the dream would end, he sat on something round. Jumping up from the sudden feeling, he spied the pocket watch just sitting there in his seat. It had no cover and only the piece to set the time and wind the watch.

 

The blonde quickly picked it up and sat back down in his seat, already having forgotten that the class was very still and no one was reacting to anything. He fiddled with the object in his hand for a few moments and shrugged, clicking the top in. Just as he did so, everything and everyone began to move again, Weiss and Pyrrha especially since they were still mid-sparring match. The quick change startled the young team leader, but he was quick to hide it in worry that the sound of his head impacting the desk was heard before he had found the watch.

 

Luckily, no one dared to look at him from the sound of his head hitting the desk, or even to see why he was hiding. The only one to notice was Nora, who gave Jaune a quick kick to the calf, trying to get his attention. However, all the blonde did in response was wait another second for Weiss and Pyrrha to both touch the ground and get into a charging position before clicking the watch and stopping time again. A smile came to his face when it worked a second time, and he couldn’t help but grow a bit excited from the lustful thoughts circulating through his mind. Once he was sure that everyone was frozen once again, the team leader made his way to the arena and stood behind the heiress with a deep red blush on his cheeks.   
  


But the embarrassment was far outweighed by the arousal, causing him to slowly reach his hands around Weiss’s stomach, reaching up to grab her budding breasts. After waiting a moment for the heiress to somehow magically turn around and smack him for doing such a thing, when nothing happened his confidence soared thanks to this little pocket watch of his. Jaune didn’t hesitate to adjust her body how he desired, stripping her of her dress and her weapon, placing them both neatly on the ground next to them. Once the white-haired girl was standing in his desired position with nothing but her panties on, he quickly latched his lips to one of her small breasts. He quickly swirled his tongue around her nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue as he took in the sweet taste that coated her breasts.

 

Of course, no moans or even sounds, in general, came from the girl as her body was played with, but that didn’t stop the blonde from doing as he pleased with her. He had been waiting since he had first seen a picture of Weiss Schnee to fuck her like his plaything, and that’s exactly what he was going to do while he had the chance. Starting to strip himself, he realized just how aroused he was when it became a hassle to get his underwear off his body, the fabric being easily caught on his massive member. That’s when he picked the girl up and carried her to Glynda’s desk, laying her across the top and aligning his shaft with her pussy, only now noticing that the heiress had become wet for one reason or another. Maybe she was excited from the fight, or maybe she spotted something she couldn’t say as the fight went on.   
  
Either way, a smile came to Jaune’s face as he moved her white panties out of the way, exposing her pretty pink pussy. Taking hold of the base of his cock, the blonde leader took the chance to gently grind himself against the girl’s wet cunt, hoping to lube himself up with it as well. Even a little would do fine if her cunt was wet enough. Once he was satisfied with the amount he had on himself, the boy slowly stroked himself while he guided his thick cock inside of the girl’s tight snatch. He was faced with very little resistance as he filled her entirely, even getting deep enough to hit her cervix while having an inch or so left outside of her hole.

 

Shrugging to himself, he decided it’d be a problem he’d deal with another time. Maybe when he changed positions with her or something. All that mattered, for now, was just how the girl molded around his impressive length like she had been trained to be the perfect cock sleeve for him. Placing his hands on her hips, Jaune started to roll his own hips, wanting to savor the moment for as long as he could without cumming. But since the girl was even tighter than Pyrrha was half the time, he knew he’d at least have to start slow or risk cumming too soon.

 

So he went back to kneading her breasts as he fucked her time frozen body, pinching and pulling on her nipples like they were little switches for something. Which, if she was able to respond to him doing this, they’d be switches that caused her to moan his name as he worked her body over. That’s if she’d be able to get anything other an incomprehensible noises out of her system with how thoroughly he was fucking her cunt, spreading it to fit his cock like a glove and hitting every nerve the poor girl had at her inner disposal, even bashing against her cervix with each thrust he gave her. After a few moments, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had his hands on her hips and was holding her in place, she’d probably have been fucked off the desk with the amount of force he started putting into his movements.

 

Staring down at her still, pale, beautiful face as he toyed with her body as he pleased, something inside of him welled up to the point that just utterly demanded that he steal a kiss from her soft looking lips. As he slowed down his thrusts a small bit, that’s exactly what he did, placing a loving and passionate kiss on her lips that he knew she wouldn’t be able to return. But that didn’t get rid of the vanilla flavored lipstick that coated her lips and stuck to his senses, especially when he pushed his tongue past her lips into her mouth and easily played with her own. French kissing was never something Jaune was bad at, if you ask Pyrrha anyway, but something about doing it with Weiss in this circumstance just didn’t play up to snuff with him. He didn’t know how much time had passed until he pulled his lips away from hers, but he didn’t care. All he knew was that he was getting extremely close to orgasm and he wanted to fill her womb with every drop of cum that he could give her.

 

Pulling her from the desk and pushing her onto the floor on her hands and knees, the blonde quickly yanked on those silver locks as he plowed himself into her, hoping to get deeper than a moment ago and pierce into her womb. Luckily, with the position change, that’s exactly what he was able to do after a few rough pumps into her cunt. Groaning out in pleasure as he got past the barrier into her womb, he became unable to hold back his load, hilting himself inside of her one last time and flooding her with his cum. The sheer volume of cum that left the boy was enough to bring him to pant like a dog while her stomach swelled enough to accommodate the amount provided into her. And fortunately, it was enough to not have any spill out of her. Whether or not that was because of time stopping or just Weiss’s body, Jaune didn’t know or care.

 

Pulling back away from her body, the blonde leader took a step back and leaned against his teacher’s desk, hoping to regain himself a bit while time and space were still stopped. Looking around the room once more, he ended up eyeing the heiress’s body, seeing her stomach swell to look like she was a month or two pregnant at this point with only a small bump. Well, there was still one hole that the boy hadn’t taken yet, and Jaune was more than willing to dominate her asshole as he stood to his feet and took a few steps closer to her. Once again, he chose a position on the floor that he thought would make him feel deeper inside of her than needed.

 

Luckily, his cock still had cum on it from his previous orgasm, so he didn’t bother thinking about needing to lube himself up for her ass. Taking a deep breath, the boy took hold of her hips once again as he eased his way into her hole. It offered more resistance than her cunt, but not nearly enough to stop him from expanding her around his cock like the toy he was using her ass. It took a few moments to finally make it happen, but he had finally done it. He had finally skewered Weiss’s ass on his cock like he had dreamed of doing for months on end. Pyrrha was plenty to get him off at night, she even encouraged his feelings for Weiss when she got him off, but now that he had finally done it, he felt like nothing could stop him ever again.

 

With a proud smile on his face, Jaune stood to his feet and brought Weiss with him, literally bouncing her on his dick as he stood in place. The same thing happened in her ass that happened in her cunt as he fucked her like a toy, her body molding into the perfect cock sleeve to wrap around his thick member and he absolutely loved it. He didn’t care that it was just because of time having stopped for everyone but him, he was living out his dream of filling Weiss with all the cum that he could give her. And no one would know what happened when he was done.

 

With every bounce on his cock that he, quite easily, made the young heiress handle, he could see small drops of his cum leaving her tight snatch but it wasn’t enough to phase him. Nothing was at this point. All Jaune bothered to do was wrap one of his arms around her body and cover her twat to keep in all the cum that he could manage, though with how sensitive he was feeling after his first orgasm, it wouldn’t be long until he came and had to start worrying about her ass leaking his cum as well. That’s when it hit him, the sudden urge to pin her to the wall and fuck her tight back door as hard and fast as he could in order to fill her with his cum and get back to his seat.

 

So, that’s exactly what the blonde did, holding the heiress to the wall and biting on her neck with each thrust, fortunately not leaving any marks on her pale but beautiful skin other than the very slight bruises on her ass and thighs from his pounding. In this new position, it only took mere moments before Jaune let out another groan of pleasure, cumming inside the girl and starting to breathe heavily as he pumped his cum into her body. The volume of cum was almost as much as last time, sending cum directly into her stomach and making it swell even more to look like the poor girl was four months pregnant now.

 

After a moment of standing against the wall, the blonde decided it was time to get her dressed and get back to his seat. He didn’t get to fuck her throat like he wanted, but as long as he had this watch, he could always do that another time. Smiling a proud smile as he carried her back to the middle of the arena, he did his best to slip her clothes back on her, distinctly having trouble getting her dress over her swollen stomach. The fabric definitely wasn’t made for a pregnant Schnee, but then again, Jaune hoped deep down that he didn’t get the girl pregnant with what he just did.   
  
Once he had finished getting her dressed, he slipped back into his seat and sighed happily, pulling the watch out of his pocket and keeping his eyes on the white-haired girl. With a click of the watch, everything started to flow again, and it quickly became clear that something was going on with Weiss as he watched her buckled down against the floor, screaming out in what sounded like bliss.

 

The heiress gripped her stomach as hard as she could as she felt the pleasure of having both her holes used and filled with cum shock her body at once, causing the pleasure to wash over her like a tsunami. She moaned out as loud as her throat would allow as she had the most earth shattering orgasm that she’d ever have, drooling and twitching in the middle of the classroom as everyone, including Jaune, stared at her in shock and awe. Some students even took pictures of her as cum started to leak from both of her holes, filling her panties and dripping down her thighs and onto her dress and the floor.   
  
The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the display, knowing for certain now that as long as he had this watch, he’d be more than able to fuck whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted and no one would know it was him. All that was left now was to let her recover for the day and fuck her mouth when the night came along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune uses his new watch again, this time, focusing solely on his obsession: Weiss Schnee.

It had been a month since Jaune had let himself cum, even with the powers of his new watch at his disposal. The young blonde had so much fun the last time he used it to fuck the girls in class, that this time, he had decided to focus on just one of them. Weiss Schnee. Something about the elegance and attitude that she had carried was something that had enticed the young man, despite the fact that he had been dating Pyrrha since school started. Sitting in the cafeteria with her eyes almost locked on the white-haired girl, the blue-eyed boy couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy and excited about what was to come next. In his bag, the blue-eyed boy made sure to bring a dildo and a buttplug that he had snatched from Nora’s drawer, knowing that he wanted to plug up Weiss as he worked her over while time was stopped. Of course, that only brought a bright smile to his face as he leaned over and kiss his girlfriend before reaching into his pocket.

 

Without any warning or hesitation, Jaune clicked the button on his pocket watch and watched time freeze around him, leaving him alone with pent-up arousal and his desires to ruin the Schnee where she stood. It probably didn’t help that Weiss was currently bent over the seat between Yang and Blake, her rear end pointed and almost exposed to anyone who might be behind her. “Alright, Weiss… Let’s get this started. I’ve waited far too long, after all.~” The young blonde licked his lips as he got up from his seat, making his way behind the young heiress and proceeding to start stripping her of her clothing. There was no reason to make it a mess when he was just going to unfreeze time and watch her experience orgasm after orgasm, tossing aside her dress and combat skirt and leaving her in just a pair of ice blue panties. “Really? No bra? I wouldn’t have expected that from a Schnee of all people.”   
  
Of course, that didn’t stop Jaune from slowly moving his hands along the girl’s lithe form, making sure to be gentle as he leaned against her back and took hold of her budding breasts. The soft mounds were nothing compared to his own girlfriend’s size, but he had wanted Weiss far longer than he had wanted Pyrrha, and now that he had a way to be with both without anyone knowing at all, there was no chance that he was going to pass this up. Slipping his hands down to her thighs, the young man was quick to pull her panties down to her thighs, exposing her plump rear end and giving it a quick peck before letting the fabric fall to the floor around her feet. However, with every other article of clothing off of her body, he made sure to leave the white-haired girl in just her combat boots, enjoying the thought of fucking someone so rich and proud while they had barely anything on.

 

With his dream girl now just the way he wanted here, nothing other than time was stopping Jaune from getting exactly what he wanted out of her. Even as he undressed himself, pulling his rock hard cock from his underwear, the young man couldn’t help but admire his handiwork. Weiss Schnee of all people was standing naked in front of the entire student body, or at least the massive portion that was in the mess hall, and it was all for him. A soft chuckle left his lips as he slowly and carefully pushed the girl under the table, adjusting her body as needed to make sure that she would fit without injuring herself or popping something out of place. “You know, Weiss, I didn’t think you’d be so willing to give me a blowjob in front of everyone.”   
  
The young man couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his own sense of humor, knowing that remarks like that only made it worse that he was using a power that wasn’t his own to fuck another student against her will. Though, it didn’t stop him from getting a firm hold on the back of her head and slowly pulling the white-haired girl toward his cock, a quiet gasp leaving him when her soft and slightly cold lips pressed against his thick shaft. “Fuck, what the hell, Weiss? Did you just eat ice or something?” Taking a breath and getting comfortable between Yang and Blake, Jaune made sure to push the young woman back enough to sit between the two lovely ladies. His focus was on the Schnee, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the sight of the blonde woman’s cleavage next to him.

 

Though, it did give him just another reason to feel pent up and needy as he pulled Weiss closer to his cock once again, purposefully pushing his cock past her lips and into her mouth, groaning in joy at the warm and wet feeling that her tongue provided. “I know time’s frozen, but she feels even better than Pyrrha…” Slowly, the young man began to move the girl’s head back and forth along his shaft, enjoying the feeling of her welcoming mouth while working himself into a rhythm that didn’t disrupt the area around him.

 

It was incredible, being able to do such a thing and having power over anyone he could’ve wanted, all at the push of a button on a watch that he always kept in his pocket. Deep down, Jaune knew that he had let this kind of power go to his head, making him more than happy to be taking advantage of Weiss' frozen state like he was. But that didn’t stop him from enjoying the moment and the fact that he was using a Schnee’s head like it was a fleshlight for him to dump his load into, part of him excited to see just how she was going to react when he unfroze time and the taste of cum lingered on her lips and tongue.

 

“Alright, Weiss… I have no idea just how long this thing can last without keeping it with me. So what do you say we show the school just how much of a slut for my cock you really are?~” There was no hesitation or decency in how fast Jaune started to move her head back and forth along his massive member, gasping and enjoying just how wet her mouth was around his cock. Even as he pushed into the back of her throat, the feeling only got better when he could truly appreciate just how tight she was around him. “Fuck! That’s the way, Weiss!~” Looking around the mess hall, the young blonde could see just how many people were around him, sparking something inside of him that he wasn’t sure if he should be concerned about or if he should enjoy it.

 

The thought of having this many people around him while he was using Weiss like a living sex doll sparked an extra sense and layer to his lust and desire for the Schnee, causing him to catch his lower lip in his teeth before looking back down at the girl. It was easy to see the bulge the formed in her throat when he tilted her head to the side just a little bit, watching his cock vanish past her lips each time he pulled her back down to his base. Though, when the realization hit that nothing was stopping him from pulling a quick prank while he was sitting here, the blue-eyed male turned his head to face the blonde that was sitting beside him. Without any hesitation or second thoughts, he pulled her top down under her breasts, exposing her large mounds to anyone that was going to see when he unfroze time.

 

With a soft chuckle leaving his lips, Jaune continued to work Weiss along his thick cock, leaning his head back and easily giving in to the fantasy that he was getting a blowjob from one of the school’s dreamgirls right in front of everyone. Soft and happy pants left him as he could feel the first of many orgasms starting to reach a point where there was no turning back, even though he didn’t plan on stopping any time soon at all. “You ready to get a good taste of my cum, Weiss? I made sure to save up plenty for you to drink down.~” The blue-eyed boy closed his eyes and gasped as he leaned his head back and pushed into her throat once again, loving the feeling and admiring just how it pushed him that much closer to the edge of his orgasm in one swift thrust.

 

Keeping his twitching and throbbing cock pushed as far back into the young heiress that he could, Jaune didn’t hesitate to let himself reach his orgasm. Grunting when his pleasure finally peaked, the blonde instinctively slammed his hips forward against the Schnee’s face, gasping and moaning as rope after rope of his thick and pent-up cum flooded into her stomach and coated the linings of her throat with his sticky seed. After a moment or two, the young man groaned as he could feel just how hard his cock was, licking his lips as he slowly pulled his shaft out from between her lips. Though, there was a small sense of disappointment when there was no cum dripped from the corners of her mouth and dripping onto her, leaving him to think about fucking her face a second time later.

 

Of course, as he stood up from his seat and pulled Weiss with him out from under the table, Jaune was quick to figure out just what he wanted to do next with her. Taking a deep breath and grunting as he hoisted the Schnee over his shoulder, the blonde eagerly carried over to where his team was eating, putting her on the table flat on her back. Without saying a single word, the blue-eyed boy reached into his bag and picked out the dildo that he had stolen from his teammate, setting it on the table beside the young heiress’s head. “Just to make sure that none of my cum spills out of you when I finish fucking your pretty pussy.”

 

However, with the girl on her back, the young man seemed to run his hands along her body once again, gently dragging his nails along her pale skin and leaving a few marks as he did. It was odd to see her so still and not hear any complaints spilling from her lips, but that just made Jaune appreciate the moment even more as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her budding breasts. In a moment, he was swirling his tongue around her nipple and gently biting it, reaching a hand down toward her cunt before teasing her clit. It wasn’t needed since his cock was still lubed up with her saliva and his own cum, but it made the blonde feel better about things. Of course, his free hand continued to move around her body, going so far as to reach under her and grip at her plump ass cheeks while he had the chance.

 

Biting down on the girl’s nipple and giving it a firm tug, nothing was stopping him from going all out with her, even though he didn’t just want to give her bruises and leave evidence that something happened between them. Her being hurt and cumming was one thing, but having knowledge of any marks that he wasn’t supposed to know of would immediately set off flags he just didn’t want to deal with while enjoying the power of his new watch. “Alright, Weiss! It’s time for the real fun to start.” Without wasting a single moment, despite having as long as he could possibly want with the heiress, the blonde reached back and took a gentle hold of the girl’s ankles, lifting them into the air as he rose to his feet.

 

Spreading her legs to either side of his body while her head and shoulders remained on the table under them, Jaune was eager to lower his hips and watch his cock easily sink into her tight cunt. It was easy to watch her folds spread around his shaft, wrapping around the thick member and almost forming a sight and slick seal around it. Of course, that didn’t stop him from immediately thrusting into her like there was no tomorrow, already happy to have gotten some relief from her, but eager to find more. In a matter of moments, his hips were flying, pounding into Weiss' hips and forcing her body against the table, causing it to creak with just how much force he was using on her. Looking down at her body, the young man could see the marks he had left on her pale skin earlier from his nails, a smile coming to his lips and a sense of pride radiating within him that he was able to do such a thing to her while those marks would go away in a matter of minutes after time started moving again.

 

“How’s it feel, Weiss?! Taking my cock like a slut in front of the whole school! I wonder just how everyone’s going to react when they see you cum your brains out of nowhere!~” Jaune loved just how tight Weiss felt around his shaft, the fact that her inner walls seemed to be the perfect mold for his cock to thrust into. It caused him to push that much faster and rougher against her, his grip on her ankles tightening just a little bit as he began to lose himself to the pleasure. Weiss was no longer a girl that deserved respect in his mind, but for now, she was just a toy for him to dump his pent-up cum into whenever he wanted. And he planned to keep it that way as he let go of her left ankle and dragged his nails from her belly button toward her cunt, leaving more red marks on her pale skin.

 

With his hand on her pelvis, he could fee just how hard and rough he was thrusting into her, as if the creaking of the metal table wasn’t enough of an example. But that didn’t stop him from enjoying himself and relishing in just how sweet and lovely it felt to force his way toward Weiss' womb, keeping his eyes locked on her pristine face as he enjoying imagining just how sweet and melodic her moans would be if he could heat them while fucking her. “I know this is wrong to do to Pyrrha, but there’s no way I could resist fucking your pussy again, Weiss. I wasn’t ready or expecting it the first time, but now? I’m happy I learned how that watch works. You’re going to be my slut from now on, whether you know it or not!”

 

Continuing to pound away at the young woman’s tight hole, Jaune couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the moment and reality of just what he was doing. Getting to have the chance and opportunity to do something like this to the great Weiss Schnee while she’ll be none the wiser about it, all while dating the girl that loves him and her not having any idea whatsoever. It was like a dream come true to the Arc boy, allowing him to push that much harder and that much faster into her as he fucked her against the metal table.

 

Finally, the pleasure he felt from her tight snatch peaked once again, causing him to throw his head back and moan out in pure bliss as he came. Rope after rope of his potent, fertile, and thick seed flooded Weiss' incredibly tight cunt, filling her womb and painting her inner walls white as her inner walls seemed to quiver around his length. Of course, being as lost in the pleasure as he was, Jaune didn’t question that feeling and if it was his imagination or her body actually reacting. However, the first thing he did once his hips stopped moving was to reach for the dildo he had grabbed from his bag, immediately pulling his still-hard cock out of the white-haired girl’s pussy and stuffing it with the toy.

 

Now was the moment to catch his breath, to relish in just what he had accomplished and what he was able to do with the girl of his dreams with no one knowing any differently. Getting down off of the table, the young man made his way to Nora’s plate, snatching off a few fries that she probably wouldn’t notice were missing, eating them as he found Weiss' panties and put them back on her body in order to keep the toy in place for as long as he could. “I don’t want you spilling a drop of my cum, Weiss. So be a good bitch and just keep it inside you. Who knows? I might even get you pregnant doing this.~”   
  
The young blonde licked his lips as he ran his hands along the girl’s stomach, reaching up toward her breasts and gently cupping the small mounds in his hands. “It’d be incredible to see these things leaking as I fuck you. But, only time will tell if I was able to make that happen.” With a smile on his face, Jaune gently ran his thumb along the young girl’s soft lips before crawling over her and straddling her face, repeating the motion with the head of his hard cock. “I can’t believe I was able to convince Pyrrha to not suck me off or let me fuck her for a month. Granted, I can usually hear her screaming in pleasure while this… Well, this is silent and a bit odd.”   
  
Of course, that didn’t stop the young man from pushing forward and watching his cock disappear past the girl’s lips once again. A low moan left him as he was far more sensitive than the first time he started this with her, rocking his hips back and forth at a slow but reasonable pace to keep himself from cumming too soon. Jaune had a bright smile on his face as he stared directly into the young Schnee’s partially glassy eyes, part of him wondering if that was the immediately time-frozen effect of him fucking her senseless or if something was wrong with her. Though, it didn’t cause him to hold back as he watched his cock form a bulge in her throat, another groan of pleasure leaving him as he held tightly to her head. “I wonder just how many loads I have in me that I saved up for you… If I dumped them all in your pussy, then you’d definitely be pregnant with my kid.~”   
  
Something about the thought of impregnating a Schnee without her knowledge set off a spark inside of the young man, causing him to pick up the pace of his hips as he thrust away into her, watching the bulge in her throat vanish and reform with each thrust he made. Even as he wrapped his hands around her throat to tighten the hole he was using, part of him wanted to pull out and stuff her cunt full of his cock once again, though he didn’t bother to leave the warm and welcoming hole that was the perfect fleshlight for him. Leaning his head back, the young blonde started to pant and breathe heavily as his sensitivity started to catch up to him, prompting him to bite his lower lip and attempt to last just a little bit longer in her throat. “Fuck, Weiss… Even when I’m trying to go easy on you, your just so perfect that I can’t hold back!~”

 

The moment he finished talking, Jaune picked up the pace of his thrusts without any restraint, pounding away into the white-haired girl’s throat just like he had into her cunt. That heavenly realization that no one was going to know that he did any of this came back, causing his cock to throb and twitch inside of her mouth like there was no tomorrow. It felt so good to be inside of Weiss like this, pounding away at her throat while he was choking her and leaving choke bruises on her pale skin, dominating her helpless and lithe body. “Not even Pyrrha could match how good this feels anymore…”   
  
The young man turned to face his girlfriend, a faint smile on his lips as he did. “Sorry, babe… But any time Weiss' mouth is just miles ahead of yours. Though, I’ll still use yours any time you ask. I’d be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t.~” Jaune couldn’t help but lick his lips as he turned his attention back toward Weiss, moving one of his hands from her neck and down her body to her stomach. There was no hesitation before he raked his nails along her skin, leaving very clear and distinctive scratching marks back up toward her breasts, where he cupped her breast and started kneading it right then and there. “I don’t think I can hold back anymore, Weiss… I’m gonna cum in your mouth again!~”   
  
Slamming his hips against the young girl’s face, the young blonde didn’t hold back as he came for a third time. Even more of his thick spunk flooded her mouth and filled her throat, some of it pouring into her stomach and even more of it staying behind and sticking to the inside of her throat as well as his cock. However, Jaune was quick to pull out of her mouth and wrap his hand around his cock, stroking out another strand or two onto her soft lips, just to leave a little extra flavor on for her when he unfroze time. “There you go. A little present for when I leave.~”

 

Of course, the young blonde took a soft breath now that he had dumped his third pent-up load into the young Schnee, a soft smile on his face as he crawled off of the table past Yang and Blake, flicking the blonde’s nipple and chuckling. “Alright, Weiss. There’s still one more hole I want to ravage before I start really letting loose. Once I finish filling your ass, I’ll have a few more rounds before I need to stop. I can’t last much more while having the energy to face everyone once this is over…”

 

Grabbing hold of the girl’s wrist and yanking her off of the table, facing her away from him, Jaune took his time with what he was doing next. Slowly moving one hand along the young Schnee’s stomach and up to her breasts, he used his other hand to line his cock up with her pantyclad ass, using a finger to move the fabric before pushing his cum and spit lubed cock into her tight hole. This wasn’t a fast paced and passionate fuck just yet. Right now, the young blonde wanted to enjoy his time with what he had, gently cupping her breast with one hand and using the other to grab her wrist. “Ready, Weiss? This is the last requirement before we can just enjoy this eternity we have together.”   
  
Bringing his other hand from her breast to her wrist, the young man started to slowly move his hips, rocking back and forth while keeping Weiss in place between her friends. Both him and the Schnee were standing, her back against his chest while he held her wrists to his hips to keep her in place. “I wonder if I should just let loose or not…” The young blonde couldn’t help but chuckle as he started picking up the pace, using his grip on her body to yank her back against his hips with each and every thrust, making sure that at least half of his cock was inside of her at any given time. This may have been a marathon fucking, but he was ready to go all out when it came to his dream girl, leaning forward just enough to sink his teeth into her neck and leave yet another mark on her skin. Luckily, some of these would heal in the next few minutes after time started up again, even if the more obvious ones like the choke bruises would not.

 

Back and forth he moved, over and over and over again, roughly pounding away into the pale girl’s tight rear end. He couldn’t watch it jiggle with his thrusts like he always did with Pyrrha, but being able to feel this tight hole around his shaft was something that made him happier than the redhead ever could. Deep down, he felt bad for thinking that, knowing that him and Pyrrha did have a special connection. But Weiss Schnee was the girl of his, and many others, dreams, leaving him with little choice but to go all out and enjoy her body for all it was worth. And with how much the Schnee name was worth, the young blonde knew he’d be at it for awhile. “How’s it feel, Weiss? Having my cock in your ass? I bet you’re going to scream so hard when I’m done with you, shouting your pleasure to the rooftops when I let time start moving again.~”

 

With his grip on her wrists getting even tighter and the sensitivity he was feeling catching back up to him, Jaune couldn’t help but quietly moan into the girl’s ear. He didn’t know whether or not to pretend that he was able to fuck her in front of the student body once again or if he should just relish in the chance to be alone with her, feeling fantastic and loving the way her anal walls seemed to tighten around his shaft the faster her pounded into her. Of course, Jaune knew that it was his imagination that her hole was getting tighter, but the fact his body was convinced of it only added to his pleasure, causing him to get a bit rougher in his thrusts. “Fucking hell, Weiss! I haven’t had the chance to fuck Pyrrha’s ass yet, but I can bet it’s not as tight and perfect as yours.~”

 

Dragging his tongue along his lips, the young man closed his eyes and simply relished in the tight and slick feeling of a warm hole around his cock. Moving one of his hands from the girl’s wrists back to her breast, Jaune couldn’t help but smile and feel giddy that all of this was something he could do without facing any consequences whatsoever. Flicking her tongue along the girl’s earlobe, he could feel his orgasm building once again, this time much faster than the others but still just as powerful. It didn’t help that his hips were moving faster than they were earlier, getting rougher and more passionate with her defenseless body than he ever could’ve thought possible.

 

Pounding away at her tight asshole, there was nothing stopping him from enjoying the moment and cumming right here and now other than his pride and his determination to hold out as long as he was able to. Of course, with the determination to hold out in his mind, the thought of leaving the watch alone and seeing just how long he could leave time frozen came to the back of his mind, causing him to gasp and shudder. The thought of getting to fuck Weiss until he grew old and tired of her, while cruel and meaningless, forced a chuckle out of him. “Would you like that, Weiss? For me to fuck you over and over and over again, letting an entire day pass in frozen time before stopping and letting your body take all of that pleasure at once?~”

 

Slamming his hips against the young Schnee’s ass once again, the young man reached his limit as he came. Grunting and screaming into the full mess hall with reckless abandon, he came inside of her tight asshole faster than he could stop himself. Rope after rope of his cum flooded and filled her plump rear end, causing her stomach to bloat just a small bit from the sheer amount that he filled her with. However, when he gently pushed her forward and nearly collapsed, he didn’t want a single drop of his cum being wasted and used as potential for getting caught. The young man quickly reached into his bag to pull out the butt plug that he had brought with him, forcing it in without a second thought before sitting down with his cock next to Yang’s face. “I’m almost tempted to let you suck me off while I rest before going back to Weiss, Yang… Though, I’m sorry, but I’d keep my eyes on her. After all that work, I can’t just let it go to waste like that.~”

 

A soft chuckle left the young man as he sat on the table, his cock resting against one of the blonde’s breasts as his eyes stayed locked on the white-haired girl. Now was the best and perfect chance to take a quick rest before going back at it, a smile on his lips as he picked a small amount of Yang’s food before eating it. “I wonder if she’d be able to notice if I came on her food. Or in her mouth before she ate… Then again, with Weiss cumming when I unfreeze time, I doubt she would absentmindedly eat it.” Sighing in a bit of disappointment, the young man leaned back and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and using this moment that he had to properly relax and regain his energy. “Oh well. I guess I’ll just have to have a bit more fun with my Weiss before letting time move again. If I decide to use you too, Yang, then I guess you should count yourself lucky.”


End file.
